Many electronic devices that have the ability to capture media, either as still images, video, audio, and/or a combination thereof. For example, an electronic device can include a lens that can be used to capture light from a user's environment, and use the captured light to generate the still image or video. When the electronic device stores captured images substantially continuously, the electronic device can store the images as video. To assist a user in managing stored media, the electronic device can mark the media file with different types of information that may be of interest to the user (e.g., as metadata). For example, the electronic device can provide a time and date for when the video was recorded. As another example, the electronic device can specify attributes of the lens and environment to assist the user in post-production (e.g., store information related to the light conditions at the time of recording). As still another example, the electronic device can provide the user with an opportunity to enter a note describing attributes of the video.
Some electronic devices can also mark a recorded video with position information from when the video recording started or stopped. For example, position detection circuitry of the electronic device can identify the device current position at the time of starting or stopping the recording, and mark the recording with that single position information (e.g., in a metadata header). When a user moves over larger distances while recording, however, the stored initial or final position information may not be sufficiently useful to the user. In addition, even if a user does not move over large distances, a user may not know the orientation of the electronic device, which can prevent a user from properly identifying or enjoying recoded video content (e.g., if filming the architecture surrounding the user, the user may not be able to determine the positions of the architectural elements within the space from the recorded video).